Rapid progress in human genome project has significantly speeded up the discovery in genetic research and disease research. Sequence analysis and bioinformatics play a vital role in understanding genetic basis of human diseases. One of my major interest is to apply bioinformatics to genetic research. Bioinformatics approach to cancer gene discovery. DNA sequence analysis has been used to generate physical map consisting of human BAC clones spanning LOH regions in hepatocellular carcinoma and esophageal cancer. Sequence analysis is also used to assemble candidate gene map and to construct intron-exon map for mutational analysis of candidate genes. We will also identify cancer genes based on sequence analysis of conserved gene family in model system. Informatics solution for research. We are interested in identifying genetic elements important for genomic imprinting and genomic instability. We will develop algorithms based on probabilistic model such as HMM to define consensus sequences for these genetic elements. The consensus sequences will be used to search for additional genetic elements in the human genome. The search result will be validated by experiments. We will also develop tools for high throughput researches and data mining.